soylunafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Luna Valente
Sol Benson (Luna Valente) – Główna bohaterka serialu Disney Channel w Ameryce Łacińskiej "Soy Luna". Jest miłą i słodką dziewczyną z Meksyku. Luna kocha swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Ma wiele talentu i determinacji. Potrafi osiągnąć wiele dzięki jej cierpliwym i nieco upartym charakterze. Jest córką Lili i Berniego Bensona, ale została adoptowana przez Monicę i Miguela Valente. Jest graną przez aktorkę Karol Sevillę. Charakter Luna jest prostą, słodką, zdeterminowaną, miłą, autentyczną i niczego się nie bojącą dziewczyną. Ma wielkie serce, ale czasami może być bardzo roztrzepana. Jej pasją jest jazda na wrotkach, ale lubi też dużo śpiewać i tańczyć. Bardzo kocha i ceni swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół. Sol stara się być miła, ale czasami może się zdenerwować. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma kręcone, brązowe włosy i piękne zielone oczy. Jej styl charakteryzuje się żywymi i intensywnymi kolorami, oraz różnymi wzorzystymi tkaninami. Dopełnieniem stroju są różnokolorowe dodatki w postaci bransoletek oraz wesoły manicure. Nie może również zabraknąć księżycowego wisiorka Luny, ale na szyi nosi też 4 literki tworzące jej imię. Ma paznokcie pomalowane na żółty i różowy kolor. Jej wrotki mają kolorowe wzory w odcieniach fioletu i różu. Związuje je za pomocą niebieskich sznurowadeł z koralikami. Koła jej wrotek są różowe i żółte. Jednak pod koniec 2 sezonu Luna musi zmienić swoje wrotki, ponieważ Ambar wrzuca je do wody. Nowe wrotki Luny są żółto pomarańczowe z delikatnymi różowymi wzorkami. Koła jej wrotek są w odcieniu różowym i żółtym, a sznurówki fioletowe. Relacje 'Simón Álvarez' Simon i Luna znają się, odkąd byli mali. Tworzą świetny duet, gdyż tworzą parę w konkursie wrotkarskim w Jam& Roller. Nie wiedząc, że Simon ją kocha, Luna zachowuje się jak typowa najlepsza przyjaciółka. Sol również daży go tym samym uczuciem, co uświadamia sobie każdego dnia. Dziewczyna bardzo troszczy się o Simona, tak samo jak on o nią. W odcinku 1 / odcinku 28 Simon i Luna prawie się pocałowali. Kiedy Simon zaczęła spotykać Danielą Luna była zazdrosna i zapytała się Niny, czy to dlatego, że go kocha. Luna uświadamia sobie prawdziwości uczuć do Simona. Dziewczyna dużo cierpi, ponieważ Simon i Daniela zostali parą. Chłopak odkrył kłamstwa Danieli, zruwająć z nią i chcąć wyznać swoje uczucia szatynce. Simón i Luna zostali parą w 62 odcinku, pierwszego sezonu. Luna nie czuła się dobrze, spotykając się ze swoim j najlepszym przyjacielem, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie widziała Simona w żaden inny sposób niż przyjaciel. Alvarez zdał sobie z tego sprawę i zerwał z nią, nie przestając być najlepszym przyjacielem Sol. 'Nina Simonetti' Luna wpada na Ninę w szatni Jam&Roller i zaczęły rozmawiać. Stały się bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, które mogły na sobie polegać. Nina zanim ujawniła, że jest FelicityForNow, Luna była jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, że Simonetti to FelicityForNow. Ámbar Smith Kiedy adopcyjni rodzice Luny przyjmują ofertę pracy Sharon, Luna i Ambar zaczynają mieszkać w tym samym domu. Obie dziewczyny, niamal od samego początku nie dażą siebie sympatią z powodu ich pierwszego spotkania, gdzie Luna rozlała czekoladowy shake na ubrania blondynki. W 5 odcinku pierwszego sezonu, Ambar całuje Matteo na scenie, co sprawia, że Luna czuje się zazdrosna. Ambar jest również zazdrosna o Lunę i kontakt ze swoimi rodzicami. Chce, żeby Sol była gorsza od niej we wszystkim, szczególnie na wrotkach Matteo Balsano |-|Sezon 1= Luna i Matteo po raz pierwszy wpadają na siebie w Cancún, i to dosłownie. Chłopak jest zauroczony wrotkarką, która w przeciwieństwie do innych dziewczyn nie ulega jego urokowi. Mimo tego, że ma dziewczynę próbuje w jakiś sposób zaimponować głównej bohaterce i choć na Lunie nie robi to wrażenia, tak naprawdę ukrywa to, co do niego czuje. Między innymi z jej powodu rzuca Ambar. Jest zakochany w Lunie, z czasem z wzajemnością. Wszystko było by piękne, gdyby nie Matteo, który ze swoimi rodzicami musi wyjechać do Włoch. |-|Sezon 2= Zainteresowania Luna to osoba pełna pasji. Kocha swoje wrotki i nie wyobraża sobie życia bez jazdy na nich. Najbliższe jej osoby twierdzą, że nigdy się z nimi nie rozstaje, co nie mija się z prawdą. Nastolatka uwielbia śpiewać i pracować na torze Jam & Roller. Oprócz tego uczęszcza na warsztaty aktorskie organizowane w placówce szkoły. Ciekawostki * Lunę gra Karol Sevilla. * Lutteo (Lu/'na i Ma/'tteo) jest popularniejsze od Lumon (Lu/'na i Si/'món). * Luna oznacza po hiszpańsku "księżyc", a Sol "słońce". * Alfredo Milder, Ambar Smith i Sharon Benson to najbliższa rodzina Luny * Luna miewa dość często sny prorocze lub zawierające sceny z jej wczesnego dzieciństwa. * Piosenki Luny to "Musica en ti", "Alas" "La vida es un sueno", "Solo para ti", "Nada me podar parar" i "Soy Yo" * W 40 odcinku Matteo pierwszy raz ją pocałował. * W 60 odcinku całuje się z Simónem, po czym zostają parą do 69 odcinka. * Piosenki Lutteo to "Que mas da", "Vives en mi" oraz "Quedate" * Drugi pocałunek z Matteo następuje w ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu. * Ma problemy z przedmiotami ścisłymi * Wie, że jest adoptowana * Nosi ze sobą naszyjnik w kształcie księżyca, który jet jej amuletem. * Naszyjnik Sol dzieli się na dwie części słońce i księżyc. Wisiorek w czasie pożaru ulega rozdzieleniu. * Simon napisał dla niej "Valiente". * Luna śni o swojej biologicznej matce, Lili Benson. * Śniła o pożarze w rezydencji. * Luna śni także o swoim biologicznym ojcu, Bernie Benson, który popycha ją na huśtawce, kiedy była mała. * Luna często ubiera się bardzo jasno i nosi wiele kolorowych bransoletek. Jej styl można opisać jako boho-chic, który kolekcjonuje wszystkie stroje inspirowane bohemą i hipisem, ale z odrobiną przepychu. * Boi się ognia, prawdopodobnie z powodu pożaru. * Małą Sol gra Renata Iglesias. Galeria Chcesz przejść do galerii? Kliknij tutaj! Pozostałe cytaty Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Blake South College Kategoria:1 Sezon Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Jam & Roller Kategoria:2 Sezon Kategoria:3 Sezon